Baila para mí
by Dahteste
Summary: Jamás había visto un rojo más vivo y apasionado, como si sus ojos tuvieran vida propia independiente de su cuerpo. Se conocieron casi por casualidad. Parecían no tener nada en común, pero el fondo de sus ocultos deseos era el mismo: vivir.
1. Capítulo 1

Sonó el pitido de partida y todo transcurrió tal cual una película que se sabe desde el principio su final.

Llegué a ser el tercero en tocar la pared marcando el final de la competencia.

Recibí el aplauso del público, su júbilo y el estallido de preguntas de los periodistas. La pantalla destacaba en letras brillantes los tiempos logrados: 0.23 segundos menos que mi anterior récord... Debería estar feliz.

Prosiguió ronda de preguntas. Luego, el inalcanzable análisis de Ryuji con la severa mirada queriendo alcanzar más allá, mas sólo suspiró con desgano, felicitó vagamente el resultado y me palmeó el hombro.

Mis padres, nuevamente, no aparecieron en los asientos que les reservé.

Mi nombre es Nanase Haruka. Competidor estrella del equipo Nacional de natación. Aprendí a nadar a los 6 años y participo profesionalmente a nivel internacional desde los 19 años.

La noche es cálida en Río de Janeiro y el mar parece llamarme nuevamente a su encuentro.

~RH~

La música empieza a sonar con aquel ritmo ya tan memorizado:

Un, dos, tres, cabriola.

Un, dos, tres, cabriola.

Un, dos, tres, paso, paso, giro.

El telón se levanta frente a los relucientes ojos de los espectadores, ansiosos por magia, por saltos, drama, acción y comedia sin requerir ni una sola palabra.

Mi nombre es Matsuoka Rin, bailarín principal del Ballet Nacional. Estudio desde los 6 años y empecé profesionalmente a los 17.

A mis 21 años ya no sé qué más desean de mí.

Baja el telón. Los aplausos no se hacen esperar. Todos van saliendo uno a uno. Cuando el reflector brilla sobre mí, el público parece estallar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**BetaReader:** Gabriela-SK

_**~RH~~RH~~RH~~RH~~RH~~RH~~RH~**_

Un café amargo por la mañana y empieza la rutina. Deja abierta las cortinas y tendida la cama, donde hasta una pluma rebotaría, todo perfectamente ordenado en la habitación.

Se encamina a la puerta para calzar las zapatillas, saludando la somnolienta cara de su mejor amigo en la cocina americana tomando, a medio saber de su vida, el café que le dejó servido. Coloca los auriculares a todo volumen y empieza a trotar hacia el teatro; las luces apenas se están dejando ver atravesando las nubes del cielo, los pajaritos apenas están iniciando su canto y él ya ha recorrido ocho manzanas a trote firme.

Tras los grandes ventanales todos se saludan de manera cortés, como viejos amigos de escenario, pero sabe que nada es tan así: Sabe, por ejemplo, que Minami desea en lo más profundo que Hiyori se fracture una pierna para tomar su lugar en la puesta en escena. Y tiene completamente identificados a todos aquellos que añoran su puesto de primer bailarín.

—Matsuoka —Es lo primero que dice Natsuya al entrar a los casilleros con su ominoso paso de siempre—. Pensé que no ibas a venir hoy.

—¿Por qué debería darte en el gusto, Kirishima? —sonrió con sorna el pelirrojo levantando una ceja al girarse a verlo—. Mi llegada es perfecta como siempre.

—Oh, pues creí que estarías cansado por tu _performance _de anoche —sonrió de regreso mientras tomaba una toalla pequeña antes de dirigirse a la sala de ensayos. A Rin no le quedó más que aceptar en silencio su mofa, era verdad, llevaba una doble vida de doble bailarín.

Atravesó las puertas de cristal tomando renovado aire: No permitiría que nadie le quitara la satisfacción de su vida.

Terminó el entrenamiento saliendo de la piscina sin decirle ni una palabra a nadie, sabía que Ryuuji ya lo había visto salir, pero no gastaría saliva en tratar de corregirlo una vez más. Dejó los músculos reposar bajo el cálido chorro de agua de la regadera tratando de destensar el trapecio y dejó vagar la mente en cualquier otra cosa. Deseaba algo, sentía la inquietud en pecho, pero no sabía qué era, qué lo detenía en aquel carril.

Haruka cerró la llave y prosiguió la rutina de cada día: vistió y apuró el paso hacia el estacionamiento para arrancar el vehículo y adentrarse en el tráfico vespertino que poco a poco dejaba las calles atestadas de quienes vuelven a sus hogares. Varias calles más abajo, pone las luces intermitentes y se orilla a un costado. Un hombre castaño entra en el pequeño vehículo y Haruka piensa que, a veces, se ve estúpidamente grande para su auto compacto, pero no dice nada, solo pone primera y avanza hacia la concurrida autopista de todos los días.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Haru.

—Ya lo dijiste en la mañana —contestó con cansina voz.

—Sí, ya sé, pero es un día especial —No puede verlo al estar concentrado en el camino, pero sabe que el castaño hizo su típica sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico—. Debemos salir a celebrarlo. Mañana es día libre de tu entrenamiento y yo no tengo oficina.

—Podemos ir por una cerveza o algo así —sentenció creyendo, erróneamente, que aquello sería el fin de la discusión.

—Oh, no te preocupes por nada. Tengo el plan perfecto.

—O sea, que tenías planeado desde un principio ignorar mis deseos.

—¡No seas malo, Haru! Tuve que hacer mucho para conseguir estas entradas. Te prometo que valdrá la pena.

—Es decir, que habrá pena.

_**~RH~**_

Luego de que Makoto se asegurara que Haruka aceptara, pasaron por casa y se cambiaron a algo más acorde para salir en la noche. Llegaron a un local que Haru jamás había visto, por fuera tenía la misma fachada que una casa de La Habana: grandes arcos a la entrada, altas puertas de madera y ventanales en el segundo piso; del balcón destellaban luces entre las flores que adornaban el barandal. No había letrero alguno que indicara el nombre del lugar o de _qué _se trataba. Alguien tan alto, pero más corpulento que Makoto, les cerró el paso antes de que pudiesen atravesar el umbral de la puerta, pero el castaño le tendió unas papeletas y les dejaron pasar.

Por un segundo Haruka deseó salir corriendo.

Imponentes columnas seccionaban el gran salón con piso de azulejos blancos y negros, las paredes parecían ser pálidas, pero los focos a sus pies hacían jugar con los colores. Había muchas mesas dispuestas en el salón, muchas de ellas ya ocupadas, pero una muchacha de interesantes proporciones y poca ropa les indicó cuál era su lugar a la vez que les hizo entrega de un menú con todos los tragos.

—Makoto, tú sabes que estoy cumpliendo 21 años, no 18, y ya perdí la virginidad. No es necesario que te hagas cargo. Me largo.

Dicho esto, prosiguió a levantarse de la mesa, pero volvió a su sitio siendo empujado hacia abajo por dos masculinas manos y una estridente voz por sobre su cabeza.

—¡Makoto! ¡Sí pudiste traerle!

Maldito, Kisumi.

Animoso, el recién llegado tomó asiento junto a Makoto, quien por un momento le pareció perdido en el espacio buscando a alguien más, pero rápidamente regresa la mirada hacia Haru como diciéndole que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

De repente se escucha la sorda prueba de un micrófono y una voz se alza entre el gentío del local:

—Buenas noches, mis queridos. Bienvenidos a otra maravillosa noche en La Casa, donde —hace una corta, pero significativa pausa con una suave risa entre dientes—, todo queda entre cuatro paredes.

La gente estalló en aplausos, esperaban la presentación y Kisumi aprovechó para pedir tragos por los tres antes de que Haru escapara.

—Hoy, como todas las noches, estamos muy contentos de que nos quieran acompañar. Vamos a calentar los motores con algo suave... y saben a quienes me refiero con suave... —soltó una risa contagiando a gran parte del público. Haru no sabía qué esperar de aquel lugar, pero definitivamente no le estaba gustando—. Ellos no necesitan presentación, dejan que sus cuerpos hablen POR – SI - SOLOS.

Las luces se apagaron y el centro del salón se iluminó con una tenue columna amarillenta, las columnas alrededor se encendieron en tonos rojizos y se pudo ver a dos siluetas de pie, vestidos con trajes y un sombrero cada uno, de cabeza gacha. Una batería empezó un ritmo al fondo, primero lento, marcando cada paso que los hombres daban sobre sí mismos, entonces Matsuoka Rin levantó el gesto y la batería aumentó el ritmo, con ello sus pasos giraron, hicieron la mímica de la percusión, llenando de repentina energía todo el lugar.

Las luces jugaban sobre ellos. Haru no estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero aquellos tenían un increíble manejo de su cuerpo, las luces solo les hacían parecer aún más rápidos y coordinados de lo que ya eran. Giro, salto, se sacan el sombrero y Nanase siente que la afilada sonrisa es directamente hacia él.

Siente la mano de Makoto y su risa pegada al oído:

—Te dije que valdría la pena, Haru.

_**~RH~**_

_Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo... bueno, parto diciendo que esta es la primera vez que escribo un RinHaru, así que por favor tengan paciencia de mí! Mi especialidad es el SouMako. Lo siento._

_¿Qué les parece la historia? De a poco he ido dándole forma y cada vez se me alarga más y más jajaja... por favor, espero que continúen hasta el final!_

_Adiós!_

**_Dahteste~ _**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**~RH~~RH~~RH~~RH~~RH~~RH~~RH~**_

La música resonaba y todo mundo aplaudía con el ritmo. Era el tercer acto del dúo y Haru se sentía perdido en aquel pelirrojo: la energía que exudaba, su forma, estilo. ¿Él bailaba con la música o era la música quien bailaba con él?

Un último vitoreo y el show pareció acabar, la voz nuevamente resonó dando aviso de un corto receso, que todos continuaran disfrutando de la velada y que más artistas entrarían en acción. Por fin Haru pudo ver que aquel hombre estaba situado en un pequeño balcón interno, con traje blanco impoluto y lentes negros.

— Vamos, Haru, saluda a la cámara. – Apenas logró girar el rostro antes que el flash le golpeara de lleno. – Ou, saliste con la cara movida. – Se quejó Kisumi mientras volvía a tomar su vaso.

Quiso reclamarle a Makoto, pero lo encontró perdido - otra vez - buscando a alguien más. Su vista se paseaba de lado a lado en la barra, luego hacia la caja, por los balcones del segundo piso, las mesas. ¿Realmente estaban ahí para celebrar su cumpleaños? ¿Había otra razón por la cual él había insistido tanto en ir a aquel lugar?

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, así que se levantó disculpándose y anunciando que iría a fumar fuera. Se escabulló entre las mesas llegando a un patio interior, el cual era sorpresivamente tranquilo en comparación al interior festivo: Había mucho verde, con una fuente de concreto al centro de todo que funcionaba dando un suave sonido del agua corriendo. Fue hasta ahí sentándose en el borde, sacó los cigarros del bolsillo de su pantalón y encendió uno mientras levantaba la mirada a la luna menguante que brillaba sobre él; era apenas un cuña brillante en el cielo nocturno, rodeado por algunas estrellas que lograban mostrarse a pesar de las luces de la ciudad.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel sentimiento de vacío que hacía mella en su pecho, que había algo más que no lograba alcanzar. Llenó de humo sus pulmones y lo fue expulsando de a poco por entre los labios. La natación era algo que siempre había estado en su vida, pero ahora parecía un pálido recuerdo de momentos más vivos, ¿cuándo fue que dejó de sentir la adrenalina? ¿fue cuando terminó en tercer lugar? ¿cuando dejó Río de Janeiro tras acabadas las olimpiadas? ¿Todo su entusiasmo se había quedado en otro continente? No... estaba casi seguro que había empezado a perderlo desde antes.

Más bien creía que había otra pregunta más importante aún: _"¿Qué es lo que he perdido?"_

— ¿Me prestarías fuego? – Se giró sorprendido ante la voz a su lado. Era aquel espléndido bailarín pelirrojo. No pudo responder con más que extender la mano con el artefacto en cuestión, el cual fue recibido con una sonrisa resplandeciente. – Gracias.

No pareció querer moverse del lugar. La fuente creaba un repetitivo, pero agradable sonido. El recién llegado se dedicó a prender el cigarro con calma.

— Tú... estabas bailando.

Las palabras salieron por inercia, sin siquiera haberlas pensado.

— Sí. ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del moreno. – Me alegro mucho... tú no habías venido antes aquí, ¿cierto? – Haruka negó con la cabeza con el cigarro consumiéndose entre sus labios. – Eso pensé, no te había visto. No olvidaría una cara tan bonita.

Momento... ¿estaba coqueteando con él? casi se atraganta con el humo, por lo que dejó reposar el cigarro entre sus dedos.

— ¿Alguna ocasión especial para estar aquí esta noche?

— Es mi cumpleaños. - Volvió a hablar sin pensarlo.

El pelirrojo rió a la vez que dejaba salir el humo.

— Feliz cumpleaños entonces. – Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero giró el rostro como si siguiera fumando para otro lado mientras musitaba un "gracias". – Debería darte un regalo entonces.

Quiso desesperadamente cambiar de tema, que aquellos rubíes no se quedaran pegado en sus reacciones como sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Estás siempre aquí?

— Varias veces a la semana, sí. Pero no es lo que principalmente hago. La Casa es un cómodo lugar para bailar libremente. – Haru volvió el gesto hacia el otro, como instándole a que continuara. – No sabes qué es este lugar, ¿cierto? Supongo que no sabes que para conseguir lugares acá no se puede hacer reservaciones, solo se pueden comprar las entradas con mucha antelación. Así que deberías agradecer a quien te ha traído.

No tenía idea. ¿Por eso Makoto había sido tan insistente en que fuesen? Debía agradecerle realmente por haberlo hecho.

— ¿Tan importante es?

— Lo es, para quienes les gusta ser libres.

_Libre_.

— Primero pensé que era un burdel.

Soltó las palabras rudamente y el otro estalló en carcajadas. Las cenizas de ambos cigarros quedaban desparramadas por el suelo, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarles. Era un buen momento.

— ¿A qué te dedicas tú?

— Soy nadador. - contestó simplemente, no había nada especial con ello.

Cuando parecía que el pelirrojo comentaría algo, alguien salió de los grandes ventanales llamando su atención. Revisó el celular percatándose de lo tarde que era.

— Ya debo irme. Gracias por el fuego. – Sonrió con todos sus dientes y se levantó tendiéndole el encendedor de regreso. Haruka no quería que quedara ahí; por ese corto período de tiempo su pecho no se sintió con el vacío apremiante de todas las noches... quería saber más de él. – ¿Pasa algo?

— Mi regalo. – Hizo una pausa tomando aire antes de continuar. – Dijiste que me darías un regalo por mi cumpleaños.

— Oh, es cierto. – Se sorprendió por la extraña salida del chico. – ¿Hay algo que desees? – se acercó un paso hacia él, queriendo jugar con sus extrañas reacciones.

— Tu número.


End file.
